The instant invention relates generally to construction block. more specifically, it relates to a Diagonal Grip Block. Numerous blocks have been provided in prior art that are adapted for use in building construction by U.S. Pat. Nos. 672,176; 722,237; 1,521,430; 1,649,780; 2,234,797; 4,614,071; 4,040,225; 4,107,894; 4,372,091; 4,426,815; 4,441,298; 449,485; 645,279; 401,557; 4,016,693; 4,550,543; 4,510,725; 4,527,373; and 4,597,236 as documented. While this unit may be suitable for the purpose of the present invention, as heretofore described.